


Coffee & Cigarettes

by starsofjupiter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Haiku, M/M, Poetry, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, love poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsofjupiter/pseuds/starsofjupiter
Summary: A haiku about the love shared between Gavin and Nines <3
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Poetry for Detroit: Become Human





	Coffee & Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> Haiku is a Japanese style poem that has 5 syllables on the first line, 7 syllables on the second line, and a repeating 5 syllables on the last line. It usually never rhymes.

Scent of nicotine,

The taste of morning coffee.

Smoke and stream both rise.

Inhaling deeply.

The cigarette in the air.

Exhaling the smoke.

Fogging up the view.

The same way it does our brains.

One more coffee sip.

Let it all go numb.

All the trauma of our lives,

Forget all of it.

Lose yourself. Let go.

Your troubles and your worries.

Cigarettes. Coffee.

It was all he had.

Sad end to a sad story.

Gavin had nothing.

Before Nines, of course.

Nines had saved Gavin.

He was an angel.

With light and fair skin,

Eyes the color of a storm,

And muddy brown hair.

Gavin remembered.

When the two of them first met.

Early November.

Constant bickering,

Was between the two of them.

Always arguing.

They did this because,

They thought they were too different.

But they are the same.

Android and human.

Growing to like each other.

Together, they were.

Partnered up for work.

A most unstoppable team,

Solving homicides.

Working together.

Now they sit down for breakfast.

Domestic morning.

Gavin with coffee.

Android watching over him.

Guardian to him.

His one hand holds the

Cigarette, and the other 

Is holding Nines’ hand.

Another inhale.

Exhaling a puff of smoke.

Cigarettes are out.

Disregarding ash.

It is forgotten about.

Now focus on Nines.

His skin had peeled back.

Revealing a porcelain white.

Sign of affection.

The pair of lovers.

Holding one another’s hands,

In a safe embrace.

Gaze into his eyes.

Gavin could stare at Nines for

The rest of his life. 

Stormy grey-blue eyes.

Much like a silver lining.

Hope after a storm.

The sound of a man.

Rain tapping on the window.

Far away thunder.

Into his eyes and drift.

Gavin and Nines in a trance.

Let love control you.

While Nines’ eyes were gray,

Gavin had golden brown eyes,

That shined in the sun.

Gavin’s eyes, perfect.

They were Nines’ favorite color,

That he’d ever seen.

The pair stayed like this

Out of comfort for themselves,

To help their partner.

When Gavin looked up,

What he saw was beautiful.

He looked up at Nines.

Gavin always swooned,

When he looked at his partner.

Built to be perfect.

Lacing their fingers

They both lean for each other.

Slowly getting close.

The two share a kiss.

A soft, sweet, and tender kiss.

Full of love, not lust.

Gavin had soft lips.

Nines could stay here forever.

Sighed, into the kiss.

Never pull away,

Together they stayed like this.

Intertwining hearts.

They love each other.

Nothing could ever change that.

Stay in the moment.

Slowly pull apart,

Resting their foreheads together..

So gently loving.

Gavin brought coffee

To his lips. Which was where he 

Had been kissing Nines.

He finished his drink,

Placed his mug on the table.

Gavin looked at Nines.

With Gavin’s free hand.

He took his hand in his own,

Gently kissing it.

Soft, sweet affection.

Shared from lover to lover.

A bond between them.

Their love was so strong,

That it saved both of their lives.

And they were thankful.

Nines had helped Gavin

Out of a bad time in life.

Other way around.

The end of this tale,

Is one of happiness, joy.

Coffee, cigarettes. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed :)


End file.
